


All You Did Was Save My Life

by Mooresomore



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Danny is a HPD officer and Steve is a respiratory therapist at the hospital. Danny gets brought in after being shot in the line of duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Did Was Save My Life

**Disclaimer:** **This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody: Hawaii Five-O, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to CBS, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities.**  
 **Author’s Notes:** Title is from a song of the same name by Our Lady Peace. I own Patrick, Jace, Jon, Jessica, Kayleigh, and Beth, cause I made them up. 

“Trauma team to the E.R. Trauma team to the E.R.” the hospital’s PA system said. Within minutes, Dr. Chin Ho Kelly had the best staff (including the state of Hawaii’s best respiratory therapist, Steven McGarrett) ready for the incoming patient: “A HPD officer who was shot twice, with life-threatening injuries. Everyone know their roles?” A chorus of “yes” nods greeted his statement, so he said, “ETA 5 minutes. Let’s make sure he gets the best care he can get.”

The paramedics brought in the patient. “This is Daniel Williams, HPD officer, 30 years old, two gunshot wounds, one to the abdomen, and one to the left shoulder area. Vitals on scene arrival were 118/76, with a pulse of 86, respirations at 24, and 97% oxygen saturation on room air. Vitals before unloading him were 110/72, pulse of 91, respirations at 20, at 96% oxygen saturation on 2 liters of oxygen via nasal cannula. He’s not currently on any medications and has no past medical history, and no allergies, although his partner, Detective Jace Williamson, says he has a strong aversion to pineapple, especially on pizza. Daniel keeps asking for his daughter, Grace. Dect. Williamson said he would inform Daniel’s ex-wife and daughter. We started a 16-gauge in the right wrist.”

“Ok. On the count of three, let’s move him onto the E.R. gurney and hook up all the monitors and things. Lab, go ahead and draw blood, and x-ray, get what you need.”

They hooked Daniel up and started their assessments, when Daniel’s heart rate jumped up to 250 beats per minute. Looking at the EKG, Chin said, “Ok, we’ve got ventricular fibrillation, or v-fib. This is now a code situation. Let’s get him hooked up to the defibrillator. Patrick, please start CPR while we get Daniel hooked up. Kayleigh, I want you to be the recorder; Jessica, you’re going to be the medication nurse, and Steven, will you grab the code cart and get an airway established?”

“Yes sir.” Steven grabbed the cart, intubated Daniel, and after a chest x-ray confirmed placement of the tube, he started giving breaths. After analyzing the rhythm and still finding v-fib and shocking Daniel with 120 Joules, Chin said, “Ok. Patrick, go ahead and resume compressions. Jessica, prepare 40 units of Vasopressin for the next rhythm check.”

“40 units of Vasopressin ready.” Jessica said.

At the next rhythm check two minutes later, Daniel’s heart rate was 245. “Still in v-fib. Shocking at 200 joules. I’m clear, you’re clear, we’re all clear. Shock delivered. Jessica, go ahead and administer the 40 units of Vasopressin. Steve, please switch with Patrick and do compressions. Patrick, you give breaths. Jessica, prepare 300 mg of Amiodarone.”

“300 mg of Amiodarone ready.”

The next rhythm analysis showed V-tach (ventricular tachycardia), so after clearing everyone and shocking Daniel with 200 joules, Patrick resumed compressions, Steven maintained the airway and Jessica gave the 300 mg of Amiodarone. “Jessica, please prepare 1 mg of Epinephrine for the next rhythm check.”

“1 mg of Epinephrine ready.”

At the next rhythm check, the rhythm was sinus tachycardia, with a heart rate of 150 beats per minute. “Jessica, disregard that 1 mg of Epinephrine, and instead hang an Amiodarone drip, running at 60 ml/hr, which is 1ml/min, which is 1 mg/min, like the ALCS protocol says.”

“Hanging Amiodarone drip and setting it to run at 60 ml/hr.” Jessica confirmed.

Chin looked at the chest x-ray that had been analyzed by the radiologist. “Let’s get him to the O.R. so they can fix the hole in the pericardium. “Steve, go ahead and go up with Daniel, in care they need you. Nice work team.”

The O.R. fixed Daniel, and sent him over to I.C.U. to recover.

Steve came in to check on Daniel the next morning and found him alert and discontinued from the Amiodarone drip, and a normal sinus rhythm showing on the EKG monitor. Steve wrote down why Daniel was intubated when Daniel pointed to the tube and drew a question mark.

Three hours later, Steve wrote down that they were going to discontinue the breathing tube, per Doctor’s orders. “Ok?” he asked Daniel, who nodded. Extubating Daniel was easy; the first word Daniel croaked out was “Jon?”

“No, my name’s Steven, but you can call me Steve,” Steve said as he put Daniel on 4 liters of oxygen via a nasal cannula. “Who’s Jon?”

“My RT friend from Jersey. You remind me of him.” Daniel scribbled down. “I’m Daniel, but you can call me Danny.”

“Ok. Danny, I’ll come check on you in a couple of hours. Tell the nurses if you need anything.”

Danny watched Steve leave. He’s cute. Danny thought. Steve walked out, thinking Danny was cute too.

When Steve came back in, there was a little girl snuggled up next to Danny ( _Must be Grace_ ) and a pretty woman sitting next to him, holding his hand. _Great. He’s straight._

“Hi Steve. Meet my best friend from high school, Beth Johnston. She watches Grace when Rachel’s not home and I’m at work. And this is my daughter Grace.” Danny said, pointing to the sleeping girl cuddled up next to him.

“Hi.” Steve said.

Danny was transferred to the medical-surgical unit overnight, and a week later, he was cleared to go home (although he couldn’t go back to work for a while yet). Kono, who had been Danny’s nurse every day, could see that he liked Steve, so she played matchmaker.

“Hey. I’m getting released today.” Danny said when Steve came in to see him. He handed Steve a piece of paper. “Call me sometime? I can get you out of a parking ticket, or something minor.”

“Sure thing.” After Danny had been discharged, Kono came up to Steve. “You know, he really likes you. And now that he’s not a patient anymore…”

“Yes, Kono, I know. I’d already planned on it.” Steve smiled at her. “But thanks for attempting to help.”

Steve gave Danny a couple of days to get settled in, then called him. “Hello? Detective Williams?”

“Steve! Hi.” Danny said, and started talking a mile a minutes, ending with, “You want to come out tonight and get something to eat? Rachel has Grace, so… It’s the least I could do, since you helped save my life.”

“Yeah, sure. I get off at 7:30. Meet you in the hospital lobby?”

“Yeah. I’ll be there.”

Steve should’ve known things were going to move fast with Danny; it seemed like the guy only knew two speeds: fast and faster. However, Steve wasn’t expecting to be falling into bed with him after just one date (well, not even one date really, it was technically still the date). He started to protest, but Danny gave him a _look_ , and it was all over: Steve was head-over-heels and he couldn’t stop, no matter how he tried.

It didn’t hurt that Danny was good at giving head either; he’d done things with his tongue that Steve had never even _heard_ of before, and Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t ever want that to happen again.

The thing that sold him on the “relationship” with Danny was in the morning, Danny made him breakfast and kissed him goodbye, telling him to have a good day at work.

_I could get used to this._ Steve thought. When he got the text from Danny asking what time they were going to meet for dinner, Steve knew he was hooked.

Each day started the same, and each night ended the same (although Steve had gotten good at making Danny come too). Danny was always there to listen to Steve talk about his day, and always seemed to know just what Steve needed (a hug, food, space, etc.) 

When Danny got the ok to come back to work, it was a no-brainer to say yes when he asked Steve to move in with him. Danny’s house was closer to the hospital anyway. Once Danny started working again too, their nightly dinner conversations were about each other’s days at work.

Steve loved his life, and he wouldn’t change a minute of it. He was pretty sure Danny wouldn’t either. They had met because of a bad situation, but they had made something positive out of it.


End file.
